don't give up ,Everything will be okay
by soso1412
Summary: Life is hard, and full of consequences, the problems of family, friends, money, school, and a group of teenagers them will pass these consequences?. Crossovers 02,3,4. warning: abuse, violence, rape said.plaes reading.


Part 1

Early in the morning when the sun shone, a boy in 15 years, and dark blue hair , and silver eyes , looked from the window of his room, and he wearing his uniform for school, where a was white shirt, and gray pants and dark blue coat except for a black tie, which decided not to wearing

POV Jienrya

it's my first day at the new school, I wonder if anyone will remember me after all these years. Shuichon said that I have lived here years ago ,do me will remember anything ? .

This is true that I lost all my memories of a year ago in a traffic accident, where he died my father and my mother and my big sister and my older brother and I survived because my Mom she Protected me with her body, I woke up in hospital after the accident with week with no my memories, I and Shuichon we moved to live with Sensi. and my family, I can't remember anything about them, I feel guilty towards them, where they are supposed to be memories engraved in my heart but I do not recall them something

In fact, I do not know anything about my past, only my family of my mother and father and two sisters and brother, me lost them all, Except my little sister that were not with us in the car because of her illness, well that's what I was told, and also I am good at computers and electronic devices in general as I understand good, and I am training on martial arts since my childhood, the fact is I doubt this because if you trained my body good, must be strong and muscular, but my body just opposite that, of where I am very poor and short for my age, where all the boys who are in my age longer than me and bigger,

When I ask Shuichon says that I do not eat my food good, because of ill-absorbed well become my Immunity system very weak, and I Ail much, so impacting this on my Grow, I asked her why I did not eat well, says that either Forget taste when it merged in my machines, or because of penury, where our family poor, and the food not is available always (I didn't ask after that I felt it would not tell me the truth), although the answer did not convince me, where all my family is health very in the pictures, this is another puzzle I did not find his answer is what I do not have pictures with my family, at first I think I may have Adoption for this Shuichon not respond to my questions, but Remove a possibility soon after that me note me look like both my parents where Chinese father and Japanese mother, and I have also found pictures of me with my family at age 5 and below, Actually my past a puzzle I try is ticket without advantage, and my questions a Ongoing it causing grief for Shuichon and Sensi, to this me shush, and not Ask Although of my Curiosity and longing to my knowledge of myself more.

now I'm prepared for my first day in school after that we moved it (or return to in my case )

Then heard a voice the door of my room opens strongly and entered Shuichon says cheerfully "onii-chan, Are you ready for today, our first day at school, I will make a lot from friends and you also, and perhaps you will find a girlfriend, then you will marry her and she will become my Future nickname, wonderful, and maybe I will also get a lot of boys who will love me and hope me to go out with them later, yahoo, I feel that this day will be great, Come onii-chan faster faster, until we live every moment of the day, come on "

I smiled when I listened to her and she continues to talk with Activity, this is my little sister Shuichon, full of activity even in the early morning, she see Always things positively, she's like the sun to me, where Illuminate my life with her smile and humor, I hope her to remain Such always, and I will not allow anyone to steal her smile, and I will make sure myself who wanted to be with her must him walked from me through the first .

I raised my head and smiles at her, I said, "Well, Well, I'm ready, let's go enjoy every moment of the day"

"Fantastic, if let's go," I laughed quietly to her enthusiasm, and then we came out of my room and went to the the dining table to eating the breakfast, Sensi was sitting in the chair in the Forehead, we took him greeting "Good morning, Sensi"

We nodded his head and greets "Good morning for both you too"

I sat on his right and Shuichon sat his left Meet me and then we started eating breakfast, Shuichon have ended quickly, and she asked me to the fastest, and then we went to the front door and cried to the teacher, "We're going ."

On our way to our schools, continued Shuichon the talk with Activity, and how the day will be great, and it's will have many a friends great, and he must find a girlfriend for the end of the day, I smiled to her only, I didn't say anything, I also don't need to worried for her on first day her and find friends, I know very well that Shuichon social well, and strong girl, able to defend herself, with Skill her in martial arts.

we Arrived to a crossroads, And Let us then went both of to school us, I went to high school, Shuichon junior high, when I got to school, he stayed only minutes on started quotas, I went to look for a room secretary, crashed into something at the corner, fell on my butt, when I look at what hit him, I saw a girl stuck her head, and when I looked to her, looked in my age almost, hair red, rise above in the tie, and She is wearing the official uniform girls, when she opened her eyes and looked at me, I noticed they were purple, wow, she Has beautiful eyes , what ?, why I am saying this? I don't even know her name! .

I got up quickly, and I bent for her and apologized, "Sorry, not very careful, I'm really sorry, are you okay?, Let me help you, here," offered my hand for her , but it slapped away, and she stood up alone, and then looked at me, and constellate on me, seemed very angry, I apologized again "I'm sorry, I'm ..." But she interrupted me and said in a voice cold and angry. "see to where you to go again, stupid". and then she left, and has remained standing there dumbfounded to see her back after she left, what? What her hit ? I apologized, she should accept my apologies, I did not mean to hit her ! .

Then I heard a girl behind talking to me, I turned to her, is also a look at my age - / / sorry, but I'm not that good description, this will leave it / / - She smiled at me and said "Please do not get angry of her, she are nice if you know to her." I smiled and told her "No problem, I also ran into her, and thank you for your interest"

Then she smiled a broad smile on me and said "It's the first time I see you here, are you new?".

"Yes, this is my first day."

"Really, I'm Katou Juri, pleased to meet you."

"I am Lee Jienrya, pleased to meet you."

"Are you is Chinese?".

"Father is Chinese and mother is Japanese"

"Looks gorgeous, so what is your schedule?".

"In fact, I was on my way to the secretary room to take agendas but I don't know a way."

"Ah right, you go this route, then turns left at the end of the corridor Will find it" .

"Thank you, you Save for me time, thank you very much."

"No problem, it's okay, I hope us to be in the same classes,"

"And I also, okay, thank you, I should go, and too, so you do not delay"

"Okay, see you later"

I watched her go, and I smiled, got good friend first of mine, maybe Shuichon be rightly, what that today may be great, and now let's go to get on the agendas.

Followed the path that I have described to me Katou-san, When Ward to turn the corner, hit a teenager, why me today clashed with others?, At least this time I did not fall, then I looked to from I hit him for apologized, met my eyes with the eyes of glaucoma, froze in my place, the boy who in front of me seemed old of me, It has blue hair.

When I saw his eyes, it felt familiar, and I seen it before, but where ? .

blond boy raised his head and looked at me, froze when he saw me, and expanded his eyes, looked like see a ghost, and he said shocked. "je .. jen?, Is that really you?, but .. But I thought you .. ! "

Then approached me, and put his hands at my shoulders, and shook a little and said, "jen that you really!, I am happy you are fine, what happened?, you to disappear so how?, I have concern you that much, I think maybe you become hated, jen what happened ? ".

But I froze in my place, I could not respond to it, then I felt that I should run away, pushed his hands hard, and ran away, try the boy blond stopped me, but I ignored it, And provided the velocities, when I saw the door that read, 'secretary' I passed in quickly, Presented myself to him, and gave me a tabular and guided me to a place quarterly, but I was thinking of blond busy, why run away from it?, I felt safe with him, and I knew I can trust it, But I felt also must run away, what happens to me?, is not supposed to be happy I met one knows me from the past, but why run away?, I did not feel ill from the blond, so why?, can could I have escaped from my ..

Past…?

TCB…


End file.
